webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunnylove14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Plumpy Hippo page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 23:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Bunnlove! Hi. Admin Hi Bunnylove, since you have over 50+ edits, I thought after I adopt this wiki I could make you admin. Omg that would be amazing! :D Thanks! (Bunnylove14 (talk) 22:56, April 28, 2015 (UTC)) You also like Webkinz!??!!?! OMG ME TOO! JustDanceIsTheBest! (talk) 03:51, May 2, 2015 (UTC)JustDanceIsTheBest! (You know me from the JD Wiki) Hi JDITB! :) Thats so cool! Webkinz is awesome! Bunnylove14 (talk) 19:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) What is your favorite webkinz? @JDITB User:Bunnylove14 (talk) 20:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) 20:07, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Text On your signature, how did you change your text color? --'Tiddles the Ocelot' 11:33, May 3, 2015 (UTC) YOU ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! Bunnylove, I'm blocked on 2 other wiki's. You are our only hope! Please adopt it. Wait, you want me to adopt it? Did they not let you adopt because you were banned on other wikis? :( I will try. Where is the page to request to adopt? Bunnylove14 (talk) 00:46, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Never mind- I found out how :) Bunnylove14 (talk) 01:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC) While Adopting While adopting on the Community Central, do this "Adoption:Webkinz_Wikia" Thanks Tiddles! Bunnylove14 (talk) 19:22, May 9, 2015 (UTC) No problem! Tiddles the Ocelot 22:19, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Adoption An admin is probably going to reply in 2/3 days. Because that's how long it took me. TheUltraGamer Talk 23:34, June 1, 2015 (UTC) That's good. The adoption thing said that they respond in 7-10 days and it's been 8. So they will either respond today, tomorrow, or on the 3rd.Bunnylove14 (talk) 23:35, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Harmony Puppy Can you help with the page Harmony Puppy? If so thanks, :) TheUltraGamer Talk 09:56, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure! I will take a look at it! :) Bunnylove14 (talk) 09:58, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! TheUltraGamer Talk 10:14, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Admin Thoughts I think we should have Prettyfennekin22800 as our admin instead of Cat5. Pretty is more active than Cat. What are your thoughts? TheUltraGamer Talk 00:13, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Cat5 is no longer active. However, I think we only need 2 admins for the time being, that being me and you. If the wikia grows more we can think about a 3rd admin ;) Bunnylove14 (talk) 00:28, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi... I'm here! Lol i'm Cat5 btw. Idk why I have not been on here in a while... Decide if i'm an admin or not. 22:06, June 5, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were inactive! Well, I think that you being admin is ok. However- I think you need to be active every day/mostly every day for at least one week before becoming admin. I'm so sorry! You just need to be a bit more active! If you are active all week, I will make you an admin :) Bunnylove14 (talk) 22:50, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 15:43, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Admin Since you are admin now, can I be one? I am pretty sure this is Ultra/Tiddles- right? If so yes, by the end of the day you will be admin- once I figure out how to premote you! Bunnylove14 (talk) 22:51, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Logo What do you think of it? TheUltraGamer Talk 20:29, June 5, 2015 (UTC)